


Gingerbread Disaster

by arrafrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gingerbread House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gwen build a gingerbread house... or at least they attempt to make one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for the wonderful and fabulous [Conor](http://mrgleeson.tumblr.com)

“What is that supposed to be?” Gwen giggled as she pointed at his beautiful creation atop the small house. He had spent quite a lot of time and effort and icing to build it.

“It’s a chimney silly. I know I’ve seen more roofs than you but they’re a common fixture atop houses and, this is only something I’ve heard, but Santa Clause often uses them as a transportation system into a house to give presents to children.”

Peter’s grin spread wide across his face at how high Gwen’s eyebrow had risen into her hairline. She shook her head, laughter spilling from her lips as she poked what Peter adamantly claimed to be a chimney.

“Well, what you meant to be a chimney is falling apart and it’s not even sitting on the roof correctly. It’s barely hanging on by a jubejube – and a jubejube that I put there, if I might add.”

“Fine, I’ll make it stay.” Peter held out his wrist only to have Gwen grab his arm and force it down.

“You can’t solve everything with webs, Spidey! I’d like to eat this when we’re done!” She laughed as he struggled against her, not even using half of his strength, but she crawled on top of him and pinned him down.

“Why would you want to eat it, it’s not chocolate.”

“Oh one time, Parker!” She slapped his chest and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. His hands found their way to her sides and his fingers pushed underneath the fabric of her shirt to tickle the sensitive spots of her stomach.

Gwen burst out into laughter and wiggled widely above him as she tried to get away but his hold on her was too strong. “S-stop! Peter! Cut- cut it out!”

She giggled and squirmed against him but Peter wasn’t expecting a hand full of icing to be smeared on his face. His eyes widened and in his momentary surprise, Gwen was able to break free and bolt across the table to grab reinforcements. Yellow jubejubes were then tossed at his head – because no one ate the yellow jubejube, let’s be honest.

Resisting all temptation to use his webs, Peter ducked under the table and grabbed a bag of M&M’s, managing to dodge most of the gummy projectiles. The battle began.

The small candy was thrown both ways until all that was left on the tables was their completed gingerbread house and the bowl of icing. By this time, Peter and Gwen had a significant amount of snack food in their hair and the icing on Peter’s cheek had dried to a point where it was becoming quite itchy. They stood with hands braced on their perspective side of the table, eyes darting between each other and the bowl of icing. In the same moment, they dove for it and it was the worst decision they had made all night. Peter launched himself for the bowl but Gwen pulled it out of his way, some of the icing spilling over the edge of the bowl and onto her hands, but Peter didn’t stop on top of the table. He slide until he found himself falling onto the floor and bringing the table with him from where his hand had decided to stick itself in his momentary panic.

The gingerbread house, as terrible as it had been – on Peter’s side at least, Gwen’s was beautiful and perfect – it was now in pieces on the floor next to Gwen’s feet.

They both stopped, staring at the wreckage. Peter managed to pry his hand off the table as he glanced from the destroyed candy home and his girlfriend. She bit her lip, eyes fixed on all their hard work. Immediately he scrambled to his feet and tried to work out something to say, something to make things better when a smile tugged at her lips. She plucked a piece of candy that was dangling in her hair and tossed it at Peter’s face.

“Nice going, Parker.” She rolled her eyes at Peter’s relieved sigh. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he had actually upset her because of their mutual destruction of the gingerbread house.

Peter walked closer, dipping his finger into the icing and smearing a line of icing down Gwen’s cheek. He was halfway through drawing a bad representation of a tree when she tilted her head and let his icing coated finger trace across her lips.

The blush on Peter’s face was warm and deep red in an instant and judging by the way his heart stopped and he lost all ability to breathe… he was quite a sight. Gwen giggled softly at his embarrassment, sucking the icing off the tip of his finger before he pulled his hand away and dipped it back into the icing to draw on her other cheek. She repeated the action and Peter nearly fainted, his breathing returning but in short, barely helpful rasps that did not bring enough air to his lungs.

Gwen dipped her finger into the icing when Peter pulled away again, her fingers putting icing on Peter’s clean cheek to complete the picture. “Thanks… for coming over, Peter.”

Peter matched her soft smile, eyes locking with her as he leaned forward. Their lips pressed together, the taste of sweet icing mixing with the tender kiss. Peter’s hands lifted to hold her cheeks, bringing their faces closer together and deepening the kiss. The bowl pushed against their chests between them and their kisses alternated between soft pecks and long, lingering kisses.

“Merry Christmas, Gwen.” He whispered against her lips.

He could feel her smile and her warm breath when she looked up into his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
